Sarah
by Rebeca Maria
Summary: Família: bagunça de pessoas esquisitas que se chamam de pai biológico, mãe, pais honorários, meioirmão adotado e posteriormente namorado, irmãos verdadeiros. E muito embora seja esquisito, foi com estas pessoas que criei laços eternos.


Sinopse: _**"Família: bagunça de pessoas esquisitas que se chamam de pai biológico, mãe, pais honorários, meio-irmão adotado e posteriormente namorado, irmãos verdadeiros. E muito embora seja esquisito, foi com estas pessoas que criei laços eternos."**  
_Shipper: **Harry**/**Draco – Ginny/Blaise - Sarah/Thomas**  
Observação: A expressão "_ver alguém a sete palmos de distância_" significa "_vê-la enterrada numa cova_", já que 'sete palmos' é a profundidade padrão de túmulos.  
Campos de preenchimento obrigatório.

**N/Rbc: Fanfic nada de mais. Feita para o challenge FILHOS DE PERSONAGENS do Fórum Aliança 3V. Sarah e Thomas são o casal principal, os outros são secundários. A capa desta fic pode ser vista na minha HOMEPAGE, linkada no meu profile!  
**

**SARAH  
****Romance/Humor  
Por Rebeca Maria  
Challenge 3V - Filhos de Personagens**

_"Perguntei pra mamãe uma vez, o que significava 'família', e porque eu tinha uma família tão bagunçada e esquisita."_

_"Ela sorriu, antes de dizer que família era justamente isso. Uma bagunça de pessoas esquisitas que se chamam de pai, mãe, irmãos, padrastos, primos, tios, avós. Mas ela disse também que família é aquela que estará sempre com a gente, nas horas boas e ruins. Ela também disse que com cada um da família eu teria um laço diferente. Com ela e com papai seriam laços de amor e confiança. Com os meus padrastos, de respeito e amizade. E por aí vai."_

_"Daí eu perguntei que tipo de laço eu teria com meu namorado. E ela disse que eu não tinha um namorado. Ela está certa, eu não tenho um. E ela sabe demais das coisas. Mas eu só tenho cinco anos, não deveria ter um namorado mesmo. Papai disse que eu só vou ter um namorado quanto eu tiver 21 anos, porque daí eu já vou poder ser presa no mundo trouxa por isso. Com 17 é só no mundo bruxo. Mas será que ter namorado dá prisão pra alguém? Muitas pessoas devem estar presas então, porque eu acho que muitas pessoas têm namorado..."_

_"Mas mamãe disse que meu pai tem ciúmes de mim e que não quer que eu namore. Ela me explicou que é porque quando eu tiver um namorado, eu vou criar laços muito fortes com ele, e deixar de lado os laços que eu tenho com meu pai, como se eu fosse preferir estar sempre com meu namorado e não com meu pai, algo do tipo."_

_"Mas eu nunca vou esquecer dos laços que eu tenho com meus pais, ou meus padrastos... porque eles são eternos."_

**x.x.x**

"O que eu quero que vocês entendam, senhores, é que a conduta de Sarah não está sendo das melhores nos últimos dias. A escola não pode aceitar que uma menina de cinco anos bata em seus amiguinhos durante uma aula."

"Mas deve ter havido um motivo, Sra. Foster. A Sarah pode até ser um pouco esquentada, mas ela não bateria em ninguém se não tivesse um motivo."

"Bem, ela não quis dizer nada a respeito depois do acontecido, mas acho que deve ter alguma coisa a ver com este desenho."

A mulher robusta, Allegra Foster, era negra e tinha um rosto austero e simpático. Era professora de jardim de infância. Ela puxou a gaveta e apanhou uma folha grande, com um desenho. Nele havia seis pessoas.

"O que há de mais no desenho? Não vejo nada de absurdo."

"Vou explicar. Aqui há uma mulher e um homem, que ela disse serem a mãe e o pai honorário dois dela. Aqui está ela e um amiguinho."

"Há alguma coisa errada nisso, Sra. Foster?"

"Não nesses dois casais, mas no último, sim. Como vocês podem ver, são dois homens de mãos dadas, os quais ela chama de pai biológico e pai honorário um."

"Olha, Draco, a Sarah desenhou a gente! E eu sou o pai honorário um dela! Não é lindo?"

"Potter, isso não é hora para sentimentalismos."

À frente de Allegra estavam Draco Malfoy, um dos mais belos e conhecidos bruxos do mundo, e Harry Potter, o herói de luxo dos bruxos. Juntos.

"Tenho impressão que a briga tenha sido por causa da condição de vocês dois."

"Condição?" – Draco, perguntou.

"Sabe, não é comum uma menina dizer aos amiguinhos que têm três pais, e que dois deles vivem juntos como um casal. É estranho para o mundo deles."

"Se foi por causa disso, Sra. Foster, acho que não temos mais o que falar. Está tudo resolvido. Não acho que seja um problema minha filha bater num _amiguinho_ se ele insultou a _condição_, como a senhora diz, dos pais dela. Ela estava apenas nos defendendo."

"Mas, Sr. Malfoy..."

"Para mim o assunto acabou, Sra. Foster. Se quiser continuar, chame a mãe dela."

"Mas, Sr. Malfoy, a Sra. Malfoy está fora do país."

"Eu sei." – ele disse por fim, apanhando a mão de Harry e puxando-o para fora do escritório.

**x.x.x**

"Nós devemos castigá-la por causa da briga?" – Harry perguntou, enquanto seguia Draco pelo corredor.

"Castigar? Passaremos numa sorveteria no caminho. Ninguém mandou o moleque zombar da nossa _condição_. _Condição!_ Bah! Por que não falam direito? Quem era para ser orgulhoso era eu, no entanto, não é segredo para ninguém a minha maldita_ condição_!"

"Mas, Draco, a Sarah bateu num amiguinho, ela não deve ganhar sorvete por causa disso."

"Ouça, Potter, eu decido o que eu devo fazer com a minha filha por causa do que aconteceu. Ela defendeu a gente, não entendeu ainda?"

"Entendi, claro, mas..."

"Sem _mas_, Potter, ou você prefere dormir no sofá hoje?"

Harry ficou calado. Ele não gostava de dormir no sofá, e sabia que se Draco quisesse colocá-lo no sofá, ele colocaria, de qualquer forma.

"O que nós vamos fazer agora?"

"Pegar a Sarah."

"Mas não são três horas ainda, ela não pode sair."

"Sabe, eu nunca fui a favor de colocar a minha filha num colégio trouxa. Eu não vejo necessidade. Eu não precisei ir a colégio trouxa, e se precisasse, tenho certeza que meus pais jamais me colocariam em um. Eu estudei em casa e a maioria das coisas eu aprendi sozinho. Aprendi a ler sozinho, e a escrever também. E ao menos ela já sabe escrever como uma mocinha. Sabe que eu sempre escrevi muito bem? Desde que eu tinha 4 anos. Sarah não precisa dessa escola."

"Não é você quem decide isso, Malfoy."

"Mas deveria. Aliás, a Virgínia nunca me perguntou nada em relação a Sarah. Quando ela deu aquele negócio pra ela... céus... eu não esperava nada como aquilo, mas afinal, para que serve aquele negócio horrível?"

"Você fala do patinho de borracha?"

"Para que serve aquilo mesmo?"

"Para divertir as pessoas enquanto tomam banho, é a única utilidade que eu encontro."

"É, e até hoje a Sarah toma banho com ele."

Draco parecia frustrado. Simplesmente não aceitava que sua filha freqüentasse um colégio trouxa, ou que tivesse um patinho de borracha de estimação.

Ele e Harry andaram por alguns corredores da escola e pararam em frente a uma porta vermelha, com o nome afixado "Jardim de Infância". Draco arrumou a gravata azul marinho e o terno escuro muito bem antes de abrir a porta. Ele procurou a filha com os olhos, enquanto todas as crianças levantavam os olhares para ele. Apenas fitou os olhos claros de Sarah e acenou. Ela sabia o que significava aquele olhar. Simplesmente levantou-se, apanhou suas coisas e saiu.

"Estou encrencada?"

Sarah tinha cinco anos, cabelos meio loiros, meio ruivos, e olhos muito cinzas, como os do pai. O gênio era bastante dividido entre o arrogante e frio do pai e esquentado e meigo da mãe, mas sempre unia os dois em momentos drásticos.

Nem Draco nem Harry disseram nada durante todo o caminho até o lado de fora do colégio. Iriam andando até em casa, não era longe, e eles costumavam sempre caminhar.

"Eu não sei por que você fez o que fez mocinha..." – Draco começou, de maneira bastante séria.

"Mas pai..."

"Nada de mas, Sarah!" – Draco parou de repente, e fez com que os dois que o acompanhavam parassem também – "Não retruque com o seu pai quando ele está prestes a te dar quanto sorvete você quiser! E que a sua mãe não saiba disso!"

Sarah soltou brevemente a mão do pai, e olhou para a sorveteria que ficava a apenas alguns metros de sua casa. A sorveteria que era o sonho de qualquer criança. Seu pai não a deixava ir muito lá, pelo menos não sempre que queria. Talvez quando estivesse muito quente, ou quando ele queria tomar aquele sorvete de morango com menta. Ela gostava mesmo era do de avelã. E muitas vezes gostava de misturar o de avelãs ao de morango.

"Posso pedir qualquer um?" – Sarah perguntou.

"Claro." – Draco respondeu, vendo a filha correr ao balcão – "Quer dividir um, Potter?" – Harry riu.

"Eu sabia que algum dia você iria se render a mim, Draco."

"Ai, Potter, isso é muito meloso, até perdi a vontade de tomar sorvete." – Draco fez uma careta.

"Morango?" – Harry tentou, com a voz quase suplicante.

"Na hora!" – e Draco aceitou, com um quase sorriso.

Sarah se juntou ao pai e a Harry. Os dois já dividiam uma taça de sorvete de morango quando ela parou para observá-los. Gostava de fazer isso sempre. Quando se juntava a eles para tomar café da manhã, ou para assistir a um filme.

Harry sempre sorria. Estava sempre sorrindo, e às vezes o sorriso era bastante irritante. Já seu pai quase nunca sorria. Ele, na verdade, não gostava muito de demonstrar emoções. Estava sempre sério, e seus gestos eram bastante controlados e reservados. Harry costumava tentar segurar a mão dele enquanto tomavam sorvete, principalmente, mas seu pai nunca deixava.

"Sem demonstrações públicas de carinho, Potter!" – era o que ele sempre dizia.

Harry era sempre solícito com tudo, e chegava a enjoar às vezes. Seu pai era bastante fechado, embora muito carinhoso com ela. Ele jamais se deixava beijar por Harry em público, e raramente o beijava em sua frente. Muito embora, ele beijasse sempre sua mãe, um selinho carinhoso, como ele sempre dava nela também, antes de dormir ou ao sair para a escola.

Eles também brigavam muito. Seu pai implicava muito com Harry, e na maioria das vezes que isso acontecia, Harry acabava dormindo no sofá. Mas não eram brigas exatamente feias. Eram, na verdade, ataques de histeria de Harry, por ciúmes mesmo, ou por implicância por conta da seriedade de seu pai. Sarah não entendia muito bem o relacionamento de seu pai e Harry.

Sua mãe sempre dizia que seu pai tinha problemas. De todos os tipos. Problemas de ego, de superestima, de complexo de superioridade e, há uns quatro anos, problemas com a sexualidade. E ela só entendeu esse problema quando sua mãe explicou-lhe que meninos gostam de meninas, e meninas gostam de meninos, mas que seu pai gostava de outro menino, que era o Harry.

Ela aprendera a conviver bem com o pai e com Harry. Eles eram divertidos, na maior parte do tempo. E aprendera também a brigar com quem dissesse qualquer coisa sobre os dois.

"Posso ir brincar com o Thomas hoje?" – ela perguntou, de repente, fazendo com que Harry e Draco parassem de conversar imediatamente.

Draco olhou para a filha. Às vezes achava que Sarah era inteligente demais para a sua idade. Sempre esperta e atenta, uma observadora. E naquilo ela tinha puxado à mãe, bem como qualquer outra coisa suficientemente boa que houvesse dentro dela. Tinha um raciocínio maravilhoso, e já até sabia ler e escrever. Ele próprio tinha se encarregado disso. Ele e a mãe dela.

Ele também sempre tentava entender porque Sarah sempre queria brincar com Tom. Não que ele não gostasse, na verdade, até simpatizava com o pequeno Zabini. Mas ele não entendia porque ela preferia brincar com ele a brincar com uma de suas amiguinhas, talvez de boneca, ou maquiagem.

"Depois do dever de casa, está bem? Eu te levo lá."

**x.x.x**

_"Papai disse que não era pra eu brigar mais na escola. Mesmo que fosse para proteger ele e o Harry. Ele disse que me deu sorvete e tudo porque gostou que eu os protegesse, mas não gostava que brigasse. E ele me contou que quando estava na escola, brigava demais com o Harry. Eles eram inimigos lá. E depois de tanto tempo entendia porque a mãe dele sempre dizia para ele não brigar. Os pais são assim."_

_"Mamãe sempre diz para eu ter paciência com ele. Ele pode ser estranho às vezes, chato e rabugento, mas ele é gente boa. Ela está viajando agora, deve estar em Portugal ainda... semana que vem o Blaise vai pra lá ficar com ela, e o Michael vem aqui pra casa, ficar com a gente. Ah, acho que meus meio-irmãos vão nascer logo... será que vão nascer em Portugal? E vão falar português? Tenho que perguntar isso pro papai, do contrário, como eu vou falar com meus irmãos? Eu nem sei falar português..."_

_"E eu acabei de lembrar, semana que vem começa o verão, e é o meu aniversário. Será que mamãe vem?"_

"Sarah, já está pronta?" – a garota olhou curiosa para o pai, que acabara de entrar em seu quarto.

"Papai, a mamãe vem para a minha festa semana que vem?"

"Ela..." – ele vacilou, mas sorriu logo em seguida – "Tenho certeza que sim, princesa! Pronta para ir?"

Sarah segurou a mão do pai e fechou os olhos. Sentiu aquela costumeira sensação no estômago, como se ele estivesse sendo puxado para fora, e quando abriu os olhos estava na porta da frente da casa de sua mãe, Blaise e Thomas.

Eles tocaram a campainha e não demorou até que um homem moreno e alto viesse atender a porta.

"Draco Malfoy!" – o homem falou, com um sorriso amigável.

"Zabini! Quanto tempo!"

"Oras, quanto tempo digo eu! Você não aparece por aqui a não ser que a Virgínia esteja aqui."

"Ou quando a Sarah quer brincar com o Tom."

"Ou isso."

"Mas me diga, Zabini, como você e a Virgínia estão? Soube que você vai encontrá-la em Portugal semana que vem."

"Você sabe, ainda estamos em lua-de-mel sem casamento. E os gêmeos, bem, eles devem chegar a qualquer instante..."

"Espero que ela não se esqueça do aniversário da Sarah."

"Não vai."

A essa altura, Sarah já tinha sumido dentro da casa de Blaise, indo em direção ao quarto de Thomas. Ele sempre estava lá.

Sarah parou na porta do quarto. Havia um menino lá, da sua idade. Ele estava em pé diante da parede, com um pincel na mão e algumas tintas coloridas no chão.

"O que você está fazendo, Thomas?"

"Pintura. Preciso de silêncio, um artista precisa pensar em sua obra de arte."

"Ahan! E desde quando você é um artista?" – ela perguntou, descrente, aproximando-se do garoto.

"Desde sempre. Papai diz que eu desenho muito bem."

"E ele deixou que você desenhasse na parede do seu quarto?" – Sarah observou o desenho singelo de uma família na parede. Não era nada muito artístico, mas já valia a intenção.

"Eu não sei, não perguntei pra ele onde eu podia desenhar."

"Acho que você tá ferrado, Thomas!"

Tom passou a mão nos cabelos castanhos, sujando-os de tinta vermelha, e depois olhou para Sarah, com a cara de alguém que estava realmente ferrado.

"Meu pai vai me matar."

"É, acho que sim..."

"Quem sabe se a gente colocar minha cama cobrindo a parede... talvez ele nem perceba..."

Sarah deu de ombros, e apenas ajudou Tom a colocar a cama cobrindo o desenho na parede. Depois, ambos sentaram-se no chão, um de frente para o outro, como costumavam fazer.

"Você saiu da sala hoje... foi por causa do Kyle?"

"Meu pai gostou que eu batesse nele, eu acho... ele me deu sorvete assim que saímos da escola. Mas disse para eu não fazer mais isso, nem contar pra mamãe sobre isso..." – Tom deu de ombros.

"Seu pai é estranho."

"Às vezes..."

Sarah e Thomas eram criados como irmãos, mas eles sabiam que não o eram. Tom era filho de Blaise Zabini e Luna Lovegood. Sarah era filha de Draco Malfoy e Ginny Weasley. Entretanto, depois de tantas reviravoltas, Ginny e Blaise estavam agora casados, e Sarah e Michael teriam dois novos meio-irmãos.

"Andrew..."

"...e Matthew. Papai disse que um deles vai ter o segundo nome dele, já que eu não tenho. Você acha que eles vão nos amar menos quando os bebês nascerem?"

A garotinha pensou por um instante. Ela quase não via a sua mãe, ela estava sempre viajando. Mas ela recebia pelo menos um cartão postal dela por semana. O último viera de Portugal. Sarah sabia que o trabalho de sua mãe era viajar por aí para encontrar gente importante, como ela, e resolver problemas muito importantes do mundo da magia. Mas ela nunca tinha parado para pensar se sua mãe a amaria menos por conta de outros filhos. Quando ela se casara com Blaise, não deixara de amá-la por causa de Thomas... mas Thomas não era filho dela de verdade...

"Eu não sei..." – ela respondeu, num sussurro.

Tom se aproximou, calmamente, e colocou a mão no ombro da garota, puxando-a para um abraço. Ele conhecia Sarah muito bem, e sabia que ela se sentiria melhor com aquele abraço.

"Eu não vou deixar de gostar de você, ok?" – ele falou, com um toque de extrema inocência em sua voz, transmitindo para Sarah um amor tão verdadeiro e puro que só uma criança seria capaz de passar.

Ele sorriu. Ela sorriu. E Tom empurrou um singelo anel no dedo de Sarah. Um anelzinho vermelho, com uma flor minúscula nele.

"O que...?"

"Eu ganhei naquelas máquinas trouxas... eu queria mesmo o carrinho, mas peguei o ovo com o anel e guardei pra você."

"Obrigada, Thomas..."

"Você pode guardar, assim seremos amigos para sempre..."

**x.x.x**

_"Eu moro com meu pai desde sempre. Mamãe viaja muito, e não queria que eu ficasse sempre mudando de escola, nem queria que eu morasse com meus avós. Ela sempre diz que os pais educam e os avós deseducam, então, se eu fosse criada pelo vovô e pela vovó, eu seria deseducada desde o princípio, e depois, para me educar, seria um problema grandão."_

_"Ela também disse que demorou em aceitar que eu morasse com meu pai. Ela dizia que ele e Harry confundiriam minha cabeça. De vez em quando eles confundem mesmo, mas só quando estão falando coisa de gente grande. E às vezes o Harry vem falar comigo sobre como meu pai é cínico. E eu nem sei o que a palavra 'cínico' quer dizer. Então, eu não entendo muito do que ele fala."_

_"Meu pai sempre tenta me fazer compreender muitas coisas, mas às vezes ele fala palavras muito difíceis. Mamãe sempre diz que o papai teve uma educação muito rígida e não teve tempo de ser deseducado pelos avós, porque ele não teve avós. Deve ser triste não ter avós. E eu também não entendo muito do que ele diz, só às vezes."_

_"Mamãe sempre fala comigo e eu sempre entendo o que ela fala. Como quando ela tentou me explicar sobre o que é amanhã e o que é semana que vem. São medidas de tempo. Mas eu tinha três anos na época. Hoje ela me explica sempre sobre como é difícil para os outros aceitar o meu pai e o Harry juntos. Ela sempre diz que eu preciso tentar entender os dois, e nunca devo julgar uma pessoa só porque ela gosta de outra, mesmo que menina goste de menina e menino goste de menino."_

_"Ela também gosta de me explicar coisas sobre o Blaise. Eu gosto de conversar com ele, porque ele me ensinou a jogar críquete, e também está me ensinando a cozinhar. Ele cozinha muito bem. E mamãe diz que esse é a maior qualidade dele e é por isso que ela gosta dele. Eu disse isso pra ele, e ele disse que ia parar de cozinhar para ver se ela ainda ia gostar dele. Mas ele nunca parou. Eu sei que ele sempre leva café da manhã pra ela, e ele quem faz o almoço. Sei disso porque sempre que mamãe está em Londres eu fico com ela, Blaise e Thomas."_

_"Mamãe sempre diz muitas coisas, e eu gosto de ouvi-las. Ela é muito esperta, eu acho, porque todo mundo está sempre querendo falar com ela. Acho que ela deve fazer muitas coisas para muitas pessoas, e acho que essas pessoas gostam muito dela. Muitas pessoas dizem que querem vê-la a sete palmos de distância. E sete palmos é uma distância muito pequena, então eles querem vê-la por perto, não é? E isso deve ser bom." _

Sarah não queria dormir. Na verdade, ela não conseguia dormir. E sempre que isso acontecia, ela escrevia. Sua mãe ensinara isso a ela, e dizia sempre que era um bom hábito. E mais cedo ou mais tarde o sono acabava chegando.

Naquela noite não foi diferente. Antes que ela percebesse, seu diário estava no chão, enquanto ela dormia sobre sua pena.

_Sarah podia ouvir os risos de sua mãe. Ela estava feliz. E Blaise sorria também. Ela entrou no quarto deles e viu que sua mãe segurava um bebê no colo, enquanto Blaise segurava o outro. Instintivamente, Sarah sorriu. Eram seus irmãos._

_"Mamãe?" – Ginny olhou para ela e franziu a testa._

_"Quem é você, garotinha? Quem é sua mãe?" – ela disse._

_Os olhos de Sarah marejaram e sua garganta engasgou. Sua mãe tinha-se esquecido dela._

_Ela virou-se para a porta, engolindo o choro, e apenas teve tempo de ver o olhar de Thomas sobre si, e um sorriso em seu rosto._

_"Vem!" – ele disse, estendendo a mão - "Eu cuido de você."_

Entretanto, não demorou muito até que ela acordasse, sobressaltada e arfando, depois de um pesadelo.

Engoliu o choro, tinha sido apenas um pesadelo. Mas ela não queria voltar a tê-lo. Estava com medo.

Ela levantou-se, apanhou seu golfinho de pelúcia e saiu do quarto, rumo ao quarto de seu pai.

"Papai?"

**x.x.x**

Se dissessem a Draco Malfoy há seis anos que hoje ele estaria morando com Harry Potter, ele azararia o cara e o mandaria para lugares não muito agradáveis.

Mas de uma forma ou de outra, se ele parasse para pensar, ele saberia que a sua vida inteira ele estava sendo preparado para estar com Harry Potter. Disseram-lhe um dia, quando ele ainda era adolescente, que ele só se libertaria quando conhecesse a paternidade e a dividisse com outro. E ele não entendera, nem dera importância alguma. Na época ele não acreditava que seria pai algum dia. Bem como não acreditava que se apaixonaria por uma Weasley, teria uma filha com ela, e amaria as duas como amava a sua vida. Ele também não acreditava que algum dia pudesse se admitir apaixonado por Harry Potter.

"Você está preocupado." – Harry comentou, virando-se de lado na cama e olhando para um Draco compenetrado com o teto do quarto.

"Virgínia ainda está em Portugal."

"Draco, ela virá para a festa de Sarah, eu tenho certeza."

"Eu não. Falei com ela hoje, ela me disse que vai para a França no final de semana que vem, assim que o Zabini chegar a Portugal. Na verdade, ela não fez menção alguma ao aniversário da Sarah."

"Eu não acredito que a Ginny vá se esquecer do aniversário da filha. Ela é sempre a primeira a estar aqui para a festa."

Draco suspirou profundamente, virando-se e encarando Harry. Quase sem perceber, colocou a mão sobre a mão dele e fechou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia um sonoro e delicado "Papai" vindo da porta.

Imediatamente ele virou-se, encontrando Sarah na porta, meio tímida e retraída, abraçada ao seu golfinho de pelúcia. Aquilo só significava uma coisa: pesadelo.

"Eu vou..." – ele começou, falando com Harry.

"Vai lá, é a sua filha."

Draco levantou-se, apanhou Sarah no colo e saiu com ela do quarto, retornando ao quarto da garota.

Era assim sempre que ela tinha um pesadelo. Draco sempre ia dormir com ela em seu quarto. Contava-lhe uma história antes, sobre princesas que flutuavam em nuvens e brigavam com os ventos, até que príncipes vinham salva-las em um tapete mágico.

Sarah achava que seu pai não sabia contar muito bem histórias, o que era verdade. Ele sempre inventava monstros de vento ou dragões feitos de lágrimas de princesas tristes, mas na maioria das vezes era algo divertido e ela sempre acabava esquecendo o seu pesadelo e dormia nos braços do pai.

Ela raramente contava os pesadelos ao pai. Ele raramente perguntava sobre o que eram os pesadelos. Eram ambos Malfoy, pai e filha, sabiam se entender, sem que precisassem de palavras.

**x.x.x**

Sarah, nunca em sua vida, achou que seria fácil crescer em uma família como a sua. Ela podia ter cinco anos apenas, mas já sabia muito bem o que o sobrenome Weasley-Malfoy significava no mundo dos bruxos.

Ela também sabia que seus pais eram bastante importantes para os bruxos. Seu pai trabalhava no Ministério, junto com Harry. Eram Aurores.

Não só por conta disso ela era uma criança especial. Além de ser filha única de Draco e Virgínia, herdeira de uma fortuna incalculável, era também considerada filha de Harry Potter, o que acrescentava um tom ainda mais imponente e especial a ela.

Mas na maioria das vezes ela nem ligava para isso. Estudava em uma escola trouxa onde apenas os filhos de bruxos sabiam da sua família. Apenas seus primos, Thomas, e algumas outras crianças bruxas. E a maioria dos professores achava que as crianças tinham inventado um mundo de magia e bruxaria quando falavam que seus pais eram bruxos e tinham varinhas.

A maioria das crianças de sua sala tinha ascendência bruxa, e já há algum tempo, colocar crianças bruxas em escolas trouxas tornara-se tradição. Muitos diziam que por conta da socialização e harmonia com o mundo trouxa.

"Princesa Sarah está precisando de alguma coisa?"

Sarah levantou o olhar e se deparou com Kyle, o garoto em quem tinha batido há alguns dias.

Ele tinha o péssimo hábito de chamá-la de "Princesa", com um tom bastante irritante na voz. Sua mãe se chamava Cho Chang, uma bruxa que estudava em Hogwarts na mesma época em que seus pais. E Sarah sabia que já tinha sido namorada de Harry, e que talvez fosse por isso que ele implicava tanto com ela.

"Sai fora, Kyle."

"Da última vez você se deu bem, princesinha, mas vai ser diferente da próxima."

"Não vai ter próxima, Kyle." – Tom estava atrás de Kyle, com a mão em seu ombro, obrigando-o a olhar para ele.

"Olha, uma das rainhas resolveu aparecer. São cinco não é? Mamãe, os três papais e o irmãozinho."

Sarah olhou atentamente para Kyle. Ela estava com raiva. Seus olhos faiscavam, e passaram facilmente de um tom cinza para um tom avermelhado.

"Thomas, deixa ele de lado." – Tom olhou para Sarah e se afastou, sussurrando um breve _"Ops, problema!"_.

Ele conhecia Sarah muito bem para saber o que a cor dos olhos dela significava. Era algo raro, mesmo na condição de bruxo, mas dizia-se que alguns bruxos, principalmente os mais poderosos, que descendiam de antigas linhagens de bruxos extremamente puros de sangue. Sarah Weasley-Malfoy era um desses puros-sangue, e essa era uma das qualidades que a tornava tão especial.

"Sarah, calma."

"Eu estou calma, Thomas!"

"Não, Sarah, você não está!"

Tom colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de Sarah, fazendo-a suspirar por alguns instantes enquanto seus olhos voltavam ao tom de cinza.

Nesses momentos em que Sarah estava irritada, Thomas era sempre o seu extremo: a calma. E com apenas um gesto, ele se tornava a própria calma de Sarah.

"Vem, deixa ele."

**x.x.x**

_"Eu já perguntei pra mamãe porque meus olhos mudam de cor às vezes. Perguntei pro papai também. Eles disseram que é porque eu sou especial."_

_"E depois eu perguntei por que eu sou especial. E eles disseram que a família deles só tem bruxos, há muitos e muitos anos, ou desde sempre." _

_"A palavra que meu pai usou para me definir foi 'extremamente pura de sangue', a da minha mãe foi 'bruxa ao extremo'. Eu prefiro a palavra do meu pai, mas minha disse que não era pra eu usar isso contra os bruxos-trouxas, que meu pai chama de 'sangues-ruim'. Vai entender né?"_

_"Daí o Harry entrou no meio da conversa e disse assim:"_

_"Quando os olhos de um bruxo mudam de cor, indicam concentração de magia, para gerar algo poderoso ou gerar uma catástrofe. Geralmente acontece quando o bruxo está sentindo algo muito forte, como raiva e ódio, ou está extremamente feliz."_

_"Isso me faz pensar que o Harry é um bruxo bastante sabido... sabedor... sábio... Bem, ele deve saber de muita coisa."_

_"Perguntei pro papai de novo se mamãe vinha pro meu aniversário. A festa é amanhã. E ele respondeu dizendo que vai me dar uma gatinha de aniversário. Isso vai ser um problema, porque o Blaise vai me dar um cachorrinho, o Thomas me disse isso. E eu prefiro mais cachorrinhos do que gatinhos, mas eu posso fingir pro papai que gostei mais do gatinho, sabe, pra ele ficar feliz. E meu cachorrinho vai se chamar Lex... e a gatilha, Lis... Lex e Lis."_

_"Ah, mas o Blaise está em Portugal com a mamãe... então acho que não vou ganhar um cachorrinho amanhã, talvez depois. Ah, Thomas tá no quarto dele aqui em casa... é... porque nem mamãe nem Blaise estão em Londres... e papai me disse que os gêmeos nasceram, são dois, o Andrew e o Matthew. E eu não sei se estou feliz com isso. Acho que estou perdendo a mamãe."_

_"Eu não sei o que o Harry vai me dar, mas eu pedi pra ele uma vassoura de corrida, talvez uma Firebolt Nigor. É a mais rápida e ele nem vai sentir falta. Ele tem uma coleção de vassouras de corrida, e isso porque sempre que sai um modelo novo, um dos comerceadores manda uma novinha e de graça pra ele. Mamãe disse que quando ele tinha 11 anos ele entrou para o time de quadribol, e era o mais novo apanhador de todos os tempos, e ele era um bom apanhador. Papai também era apanhador, mas mamãe disse que ele nunca foi tão bom quanto o Harry, e ela disse também que essa é uma das mágoas dele. Mamãe também já foi apanhadora, quando o Harry não podia jogar, mas ela disse que gosta mais de ser artilheira. Ela é uma ótima artilheira, e eu quero ser como ela quando eu crescer."_

_"Falando na mamãe, eu não sei se ela vem amanhã pro meu aniversário. E o papai vai me dar uma gatinha, mas acho que ele só disse isso porque eu perguntei da mamãe... e os gêmeos nasceram... Eles nasceram em Portugal, acho que vão falar português... e eu não sei falar português... mas..."_

Sarah dormiu antes que pudesse completar o raciocínio. Em alguns momentos, quando estava triste, ela nunca percebia o que escrevia ou quanto escrevia. Apenas deixava que as palavras fluíssem de sua mente para o papel, e apenas depois que relia, descobria o que tinha escrito.

Ela podia passar horas escrevendo, sem perceber que diversas vezes repetia idéias. Talvez isso acontecesse justamente porque estava triste, e quando uma coisa incomoda alguém, é justo que ela pense diversas vezes naquilo.

Virgínia Weasley entendia muito bem aquele sentimento de tristeza e repetição de idéias. Afinal, aquilo Sarah tinha puxado dela.

E, sentada na beira da cama de Sarah, ela observava a filha, lutando contra a vontade de acordá-la e abraçá-la, e dizer-lhe que ela nunca a perderia, para nada nem ninguém, e que sempre estaria ao lado dela. Mas Sarah estava dormindo tão profundamente que acorda-la significava quebrar com aquela imagem tão pura.

Ginny curvou-se contra o corpo da filha e apenas beijou-lhe o rosto, com carinho. Um gesto simples e singelo.

"Mamãe...?"

"Olá, florzinha... eu não queria te acordar..."

"O que você... está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu jamais perderia seu aniversário, querida. Sou sempre a primeira a te dar os parabéns, não é?"

Sarah sorriu, antes de sentir uma felicidade enorme invadir-lhe e ela finalmente pular nos braços da mãe. Um abraço apertado e cheio de saudades.

Demorou vários minutos até que elas se separassem, mas isso só aconteceu porque, ao longe, elas ouviram um choro bastante agudo e estridente, que provavelmente ecoava por toda a casa.

"Você quer conhecer seus irmãozinhos?"

Sarah ficou na dúvida, e seu sorriso acabou desaparecendo de seu rosto, ao que Ginny levou sua mão ao rostinho da filha.

"Meu amor, você nunca vai me perder, ok? Você não me perdeu quando eu me casei com o Blaise, perdeu?"

"Não."

"Ou quando o Thomas foi morar lá em casa, não foi?"

"É..."

"Então, você não vai me perder para os seus irmãozinhos, está bem?"

E ela finalmente sorriu, acompanhando a mãe até a sala, onde estava Blaise, segurando um dos bebês chorões, enquanto o outro chorava no carrinho.

Draco, Harry e Tom estavam parados no meio da sala, com caras sonolentas e confusas.

"A festa começou mais cedo?" – Tom perguntou, enquanto ia até o pai.

"Virgínia? Como..."

"Eu tenho a chave, Draco, e você não pensou que eu fosse perder a chance de ser a primeira a dar os parabéns da minha filha, não é?"

"Claro, claro. Posso ver os insetinhos agora?"

"Draco!"

"O quê? É o meu jeito carinhoso de chamar os filhos do Zabini!"

"E a Sarah."

"Papai já me chamou de inseto?"

"É o jeito do maluco do seu pai expressar o amor que tem por você, florzinha."

"Olha, os insetinhos são loiros." – Draco constatou.

Os dois bebês eram lindos e rosados, com uma cabeleira bastante loira, quase tão loira como os cabelos platinados de Draco.

"Zabini, acho que você está com problemas." – Harry sorriu, batendo nas costas de Blaise.

"Virgínia, querida, quando foi a última vez que nós..."

"Draco! O Blaise era loiro, caso você não saiba! Os cabelos vão escurecer, não se preocupe, não há nenhuma chance deles serem seus, afinal, você joga no meu time, certo?"

"Eu estava brincando, Virgínia! Claro que eu também jogo no seu time... mas sabe, os velhos tempos precisam ser relembrados de vez em quando. Velhos e bons."

"Malfoy!"

"Certo, Zabini, como ela disse, eu jogo no time dela!"

**x.x.x**

_"Papai e mamãe sempre foram esquisitos. Quando estão juntos, falam tantas coisas que eu não entendo nada. Adultos falam muitas coisas que eu não entendo."_

_"Mamãe dormiu no meu quarto hoje, comigo, como ela faz todos os anos. E os gêmeos são até bonitinhos, e depois que se acalmaram, nem choraram mais, só quando já era de manhã e tava todo mundo acordado."_

Sarah fechou o diário e jogou-o de qualquer jeito na gaveta do criado-mudo. Tinha ido ao seu quarto apenas para apanhar a goles que entrara pela janela. Ela tinha ganhado uma vassoura de Harry. Não era a Nigor, na verdade, era uma feita para crianças, que nem corria nem voava muito alto. Mas ela gostara na mesma.

Do lado de fora, no jardim, havia várias crianças brincando de quadribol, enquanto outras ficavam na piscina ou correndo pelos jardins e os adultos conversavam nas mesas enquanto comiam alguma coisa.

A maioria das crianças era bruxa. As que eram trouxas, por algum motivo, tinham deixado seus pais em casa. E por conta disso, era bem mais fácil que estes pais acreditassem num mundo fantasioso da mente de cada um, do que realmente acreditar que bruxos jogavam quadribol montados em vassouras que voavam.

No final das contas, todo mundo estava se divertindo na festa de 6 anos de Sarah Weasley-Malfoy.

"Princesa Sarah..."

A garota sentiu alguém segurar-lhe a mão assim que estava descendo as escadas. A goles que segurava saiu rolando, até parar no andar de baixo. Ela puxou a mão com força, assim que descobriu quem lhe chamava. e sentiu que o anel que Thomas lhe dera saíra do seu dedo, ficando na mão de Kyle Chang.

"Você perdeu seu anel, princesa, quer ele de volta?"

"Me dá o anel, Kyle!" – ela falou com certa agressividade.

Infelizmente, Kyle Chang tinha sido convidado, apenas porque os pais de Sarah a obrigaram a isso. Todos de sua sala foram convidados.

"Quer o anel, princesinha? Por quê?"

"Porque é meu! Foi o Thomas quem me deu!"

"Ah... o Tomzinho te deu um anelzinho... ele é seu namoradinho agora? Não era seu irmão?"

"O Thomas não é meu irmão!"

Sarah sentia sua raiva crescer. Ela não gostava de Kyle apenas porque ele era sempre esnobe, mas talvez, bem no fundo, ele fosse um garoto legal. Mas naquela hora ele não estava sendo um garoto legal.

Uma das primeiras regras de Sarah era que ela odiava que pegassem suas coisas sem permissão. Seus pais não pegavam nada dela sem que lhe pedissem antes. Então, Kyle não pegaria nada dela sem que ela deixasse.

"Me devolve!"

"Vem pegar."

"O que está acontecendo?" Sarah e Kyle olharam para o dono da voz. Thomas.

**x.x.x**

Sarah parou por um momento e olhou para Thomas e depois para Kyle. Ela não sabia de quem tinha mais raiva, se de Kyle Chang por sempre estar arrumando confusão pra cima dela, ou se de Thomas, por estar sempre querendo protegê-la.

E muito embora tivesse raiva de Thomas, havia algo mais nele, que a fazia sentir-se bem e calma em situações que exigiam calma. Sempre que ela estava com Kyle e sentia-se furiosa, faltava muito pouco para que ela não arrebentasse tudo, inclusive com ele. Mas então surgia Thomas, com toda a sua complacência, estendia a mão e, num gesto mudo, era como se dissesse _"Vem, eu cuido de você."_. Inconscientemente, Sarah tinha certeza que era isso que ele pensava.

Ela olhou de um para outro, pensando nas possibilidades. Kyle ainda estava com seu anel. Era sempre assim na relação dele. Relação de atração e ódio. Algumas fugas escondidas ali, outras brigas e tapas acolá. E a eterna inquisição sobre o anel que Thomas lhe dera há quase 10 anos, mas que nunca saía de seu dedo, a não ser quando Kyle o tirava. E então Thomas, que sempre estava lá para abraçá-la e consola-la quando alguma coisa lhe magoava. Que sempre lhe sorria e sempre a acompanhava no que ela quisesse fazer. E o mais importante: que sempre a acalmava quando tudo estava indo de mal a pior, que a entendia e compreendia, que lhe estendia a mão quando precisava.

Um suspiro e um último olhar para cada um dos dois. Avançou contra Kyle, empurrando-o no chão e apanhando o anel de volta. Depois olhou para Thomas.

"Não venha atrás de mim, Thomas!"

Tom olhou para Kyle no chão, tentando se recompor ao espanar a sujeira das vestes de Corvinal.

"Sua Sonserina é fogo, viu?" – ele comentou – "Você podia ensinar modos melhores pra ela, sabe, domá-la um pouco."

Um gesto depois e Kyle estava de volta no chão, assim que Tom acertou o rosto dele com um soco.

"Você é um porco, Chang. E nunca vai merecer a Sarah. É incrível como depois de todos esses anos ela ainda não tenha notado isso."

"É? E você acha que **você** a merece, Leãozinho?"

Tom parou e piscou algumas vezes. Aquela pergunta ficaria martelando em sua cabeça durante horas a fio. Muitas horas, até que conseguisse encontrar Sarah no castelo de Hogwarts.

**x.x.x**

_"Quando eu era criança, perguntei pra minha mãe que tipo de laços eu teria com o Thomas. Ela ficou calada durante muito tempo, enquanto eu tentava entender toda a novidade que seria ter mais um pai – eu já tinha dois na época – e um 'irmão' que vinha no pacote."_

_"Eu gosto de relembrar algumas coisas de quando eu era criança, sobre como Blaise se aproximou de mim, dizendo que amava muito a minha mãe e que não a tiraria de mim nunca. E sobre como Thomas era tímido comigo quando chegou em casa, vivia correndo de mim, e depois virou meu melhor amigo."_

_"O que eu sei é que quando minha mãe finalmente respondeu a minha pergunta, ela disse que não sabia. Simplesmente não sabia que tipo de laço eu teria com Thomas. Nós não somos irmãos, ele é apenas o filho do marido da minha mãe. Não deveria existir laço nenhum."_

_"Mas existe. E eu sei que é muito forte. Sei que na época não dava pra saber o que nós dois nos tornaríamos, e eu ainda não sei isso. Minha mãe só me disse uma coisa na época:"_

_"Não importa que tipo de laço você terá com o Tom, Sarah, vocês serão amigos para sempre."_

_"Amigos para sempre. É exatamente isso o que me assusta."_

Sarah suspirou, deixando o diário esquecido numa das almofadas. Depois olhou para a porta da sala, assim que ela se abriu. De algum modo ela já sabia que era Thomas.

"Você demorou bastante hoje, Thomas."

"Eu sabia que você estava aqui, apenas não quis te incomodar. E você disse que não era para eu vir atrás, mas achei que depois de algumas horas você fosse se acalmar."

"Você não incomoda." – ela falou e apontou uma das almofadas para que ele sentasse – "Por que você sempre faz isso, Thomas?"

"Isso o quê?"

"Me proteger."

"Sarah, o Kyle estava segurando o seu braço enquanto você gritava, você queria o quê? Que eu passasse e ignorasse?"

"Isso não tem nada a ver com o Kyle, Thomas!" – ela levantou-se, já com a voz exaltada, e começou a andar pela sala.

"Então..."

"Eu só quero saber, Thomas, por quê? Já te ocorreu que talvez eu não precise da sua proteção? E que talvez eu saiba me proteger sozinha?"

"Sarah, você é minha..."

"Não, Thomas, eu NÃO SOU sua irmã, pombas!"

E então, num gesto impensado e bruto por parte dela, ela puxou-o pela gravata e empurrou-o até uma parede. Apoiou seu corpo ao dele e aproximou seus lábios da orelha dele.

"E você não é meu irmão... Thomas." – ela frisou bastante o nome dele, falando-o num sussurro, e instintivamente ele tremeu.

Depois, ela apenas apanhou os lábios dele, de repente, num beijo sôfrego e desejado, que nem ela sabia que ansiava tanto. Ele correspondeu, do mesmo modo, enquanto abraçava-se à cintura dela, tentando trazê-la mais para perto. cintura dela, tentando trazdo, enquanto abraçava-se . nstintivamente ele tremeu.

-o atgo."u de mim, dizendo que amava muito a E então, bem como começara, o beijo terminara, e novamente ela levou os lábios até a orelha dele.

"E nós dois sabemos disso, não é, Thomas?"

E então ela afastou-se, com a intenção de sair da sala. Mas Tom segurou a mão dela antes que ela pudesse se afastar demais.

"Eu não ia dizer que você era minha irmã, Sarah."

"Não?"

"Eu ia dizer '_porque você é a minha garota._'. Mas de certo modo eu agradeço por você me ter poupado palavras.

"Sua _garota_?"

"Desde sempre. Eu nunca te considerei minha irmã, Sarah. Você sempre foi algo mais pra mim."

"Ah, Thomas..." – ela aproximou-se dele e abraçou-o, enquanto ele sussurrava baixinho em seu ouvido.

"Adoro quando você me chama de Thomas."

"..."

"No começo era um gesto único. E hoje, além de único, me deixa louco." – ela sorriu.

"Eu acho que esperei muito por esse momento, Thomas, mesmo sem saber."

"E eu acho que sabia por nós dois."

Dessa vez foi ele quem deu início ao beijo. Não era como o primeiro beijo, este era mais lento e romântico, mais cheio de carinho, e não instinto ou raiva. Apenas carinho e amor.

Thomas parou o beijo e olhou fundo nos olhos de Sarah. Logo depois sorriu, e recebeu o sorriso mais lindo e contagiante de volta por parte dela.

"Sarah... seus olhos..."

"O que tem meus olhos?"

"Estão castanhos..."

E então, beijaram-se novamente, ao sentirem pétalas de rosas caírem sobre seus corpos, entorpecendo-os com o gostoso aroma exalado por elas.

"Essa é a Sala Precisa, não é? Nos dá o que queremos." – ela comentou, entre um beijo e outro.

"Não é a sala que está fazendo isso, Sarah." – ele sussurrou – "É você..."

**x.x.x**

_"Eu acho que minha mãe sabe sobre mim e Thomas. Quero dizer, eu não disse nada pra ela, mas ela veio com um papo esquisito na carta que mandou pra mim esta semana. Ela disse algo sobre 'deixar que as coisas fluam naturalmente'. Eu não entendi..."_

_"Ela está em Amsterdã com o Blaise e os gêmeos, mas voltam assim que eu entrar de férias. Dizendo ela que vai querer estar aqui para o meu aniversário de 15 anos. Bem, ela sempre está aqui nos meus aniversários, e nunca deixa de fazer festa."_

_"Meu pai me mandou uma carta também, comentando que o Harry está dormindo no sofá já há quase uma semana, e alegou que ele era um 'egocêntrico arrogante'. Daí eu me pergunto: com quem o Harry aprendeu a ser egocêntrico e arrogante? É claro que eu não estou chamando o meu pai dessas coisas, mas minha mãe disse que numa relação de muitos anos, os gênios acabam se confundindo, e o arrogante vira o solícito e o solícito vira o arrogante. Na verdade, tudo se trata de uma troca de personalidades, mas isso não deve durar muito tempo, afinal, meu pai é um Malfoy."_

_"Thomas e eu estamos bem. É meio esquisito no começo, simplesmente deixarmos de ser amigos e começarmos a namorar, mas é ao mesmo tempo bom. E o melhor de tudo é que eu sei que eu quero isso."_

_"Ah, meus olhos mudaram de cor. Estão castanho-avermelhados agora, da cor dos olhos da minha mãe. Ficam cinza quando eu estou com raiva ou muito feliz. Antes era ao contrário..."_

**x.x.x**

"Vem, Thomas..."

"Sarah, estamos na casa do seu pai..."

"Eu sei..."

"Estamos no meio da sua festa de 15 anos."

"Isso eu sei também..."

"E Sarah..."

"Ahan, estamos no meu quarto."

Ela fechou a porta do quarto com força, e em seguida, empurrou Thomas contra a parede, juntando seu corpo ao dele e beijando-o logo em seguida. Um beijo forte e dominante, demorado e tortuosamente lento.

**x.x.x**

Sarah apanhou a mão do pai, enquanto era conduzida ao meio da pista de dança para a tão clássica valsa de quinze anos.

Minutos antes ela estava ainda no quarto com Thomas, e por muito pouco não fora descoberta por um de seus irmãos mais novos.

Mas agora, ter seu namoro descoberto era o de menos. Estava apaixonada por Thomas e não haveria nada nem ninguém que a fizesse pensar o contrário.

Draco sorriu para a filha, enquanto conduzia a mão gentimelnte às costas dela, assumindo a clássica e elegante posição de valsa. Sarah já tinha dançado algumas vezes com o pai, e sabia que ele dançava muito bem. Mas valsa era algo diferente. Ela não gostava de dançar valsa, mas mesmo assim, o pai sabia conduzi-la muito bem.

"Você parece feliz, querida." - ele comentou, enquanto ainda dançavam.

"Eu estou, papai, muito."

Sarah encostou-se ao peito do pai e suspirou. Draco abraçou-se a ela e sorriu. Ele não conteve, entretanto, uma lágrima solitária em seu rosto. Estava extremamente feliz pela filha, mas bem no fundo, sentia que estava perdendo a sua garotinha, aquela menininha que uma vez lhe perguntara se, porque os irmãos nascram em Portugal, eles falariam português, que brigava na escola porque os amiguinhos a enchiam por ele estar com um homem. Aquela meninha dera lugar a uma mulher. Linda e cheia de personalidade. Atraente, no final das contas.

"Pai...?"

"O quê?"

"Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, princesinha!"

**x.x.x**

_"Sabe, por um segundo, enquanto eu dançava com meu pai na minha festa, eu quis falar que estava namorando com o Thomas. Por um segundo apenas, eu quis que meu pai soubesse porque, exatamente, eu estava tão feliz. Mas então, no segundo seguinte, eu soube, ao olhar nos olhos dele, que aquela não era a hora. Por isso eu optei pelo 'Eu te amo', era bem mais apropriado para a ocasião._

_Mamãe estava feliz com Blaise, e naquela mesma noite eles disseram que iriam viajar para a Alemanha, e que os gêmeos E o Thomas ficariam conosco até o final das férias, quando eu e Thomas voltaremos para Hogwarts. Daí eu fico pensando, como eu posso ficar na mesma casa que o Thomas sem poder estar com ele a todo minuto? Aqui é território perigoso, ainda é. Pelo menos até abrirmos o nosso relacionamento para a família. Eu espero que eles entendam, principalmente o papai..._

_Hogwarts mandou as cartas hoje. E sabe o que mais? Eu sou a monitora de Sonserina, E Thomas é o monitor da Grifinória. Não parece tudo extremamente arranjado e perfeito?"_

**x.x.x**

_"Ano de NOM's... Thomas e eu estamos seguindo um intenso roteiro de estudos. Não é uma das coisas mais legais que gosto de fazer com o Thomas, mas estando na companhia dele me faz achar que é mais fácil ficar horas e horas na frente de um livro particularmente chato dessa ou daquela matéria."_

_"Papai me mandou uma carta, dizendo que vai viajar com o Harry para os Estados Unidos... aparentemente eles vão tirar férias e vão para algum tipo de lua-de-mel. Mamãe disse que vai ficar na Inglaterra por um longo tempo a partir de agora. Decidiu que não quer mais viajar a trabalho, apenas quando estiver de férias. Afinal, de acordo com ela, qual a graça de você ir a Paris e não visitar a Torre Eiffel ou ir à Roma e não aproveitar o romance das gôndolas? E eu concordo com ela."_

_"Mas então... o Natal está chegando, e eu estou louca pra ir pra casa. Os natais de casa são sempre os melhores, nunca deixei de passar o natal em casa para passá-lo na escola. Lá em casa estará todo mundo reunido, meus pais, o Blaise, o Harry, meus irmãos, Thomas... todo mundo de quem eu mais gosto. Talvez meus avós estejam lá também... mas eu não sei se esse é o ano do Tio Rony ou o nosso... mas também, com todos os meus tios morando em países diferentes, meus avós têm mesmo é que viajar bastante para passar o Natal com cada um deles."_

_"Thomas e eu decidimos que vamos contar pra todo mundo que estamos namorando no natal. Vai ser melhor assim, se abrirmos logo e deixarmos as coisas fluírem. Sem alguém não gostar, bem, só lamento, vão ter que conviver com isso enquanto eu e Thomas estivermos juntos. Se eles gostarem, assim vai ser melhor para todo mundo e vai evitar aborrecimentos."_

**x.x.x**

Thomas observava Sarah já há muito tempo. Ela sequer olhava para outro lado senão a janela, vendo as árvores e montanhas passarem rapidamente do lado de fora do Expresso de Hogwarts. Ele conhecia bem a namorada para saber que ela não estava normal.

"Você está nervosa, Sarah." - Thomas comentou, observando a namorada dispersa enquanto, sem perceber, mexia instintivamente no anel que ele lhe tinha dado quando criança.

"Como?"

"Você. Me parece nervosa e tensa."

"Estou com medo."

"Medo?"

"É, dos meus pais... do seu pai..." - Tom aproximou-se dela, sentando-se do mesmo lado no vagão do trem.

"Hei, não precisa ficar assim... vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver."

"Eu estou nervosa mais pelo meu pai, sabe? Minha mãe sempre me disse que ele tinha medo de me perder algum dia... ela sabe como ele é, e o pior, eu também sei. Eu sei que ele é ciumento..."

Thomas não sabia o que falar. Por isso, ele optou apenas por abraçá-la e confortá-la em seus braços até o final da viagem.

**x.x.x**

Sarah olhou para todos na sala. Seu pai ao lado de Harry, sua mãe ao lado de Blaise. Os gêmeos brincando de um lado com as varinhas infantis dos gêmeos Weasley no lado mais afastado da mesa, e Thomas ao seu lado. Por baixo da mesa, sua mão tentava alcançar a mão de Thomas, em busca de algum apoio e conforto.

Ela fechou os olhos durante alguns dias e suspirou. Olhou novamente para todos e depois para Thomas.

"Eu não consigo... desculpa..." - ela levantou-se e saiu da mesa, indo direto para o seu quarto.

As pessoas ao redor olharam para Sarah saindo e dpeois para Thomas, que apenas murmurou um rápido "Eu vou atrás dela" e saiu.

Thomas ainda conseguiu pegar a porta do quarto de Sarah quase se fechando. Entrou e fechou-a sem fazer barulho.

"Você está bem, Sarah?" - ela olhou para Tom e encostou a cabeça no peito dele.

"Eu não consegui, Thomas... desculpa..."

"Hei... minha linda... não fica assim, não precisa ficar assim por causa disso. Sabe, eu não ligo se eles sabem ou não..."

"Mas você quer, Thomas, que eles fiquem sabendo."

"Bem, isso é... mas se você não quiser agora, por mim tudo bem." - ela olhou para ele e sorriu, depois encostou levemente seus lábios aos dele, para um beijo gentil.

Ele abraçou-se mais a ela, quando sentiu-a tremer em seus braços, e aprofundou um pouco mais o beijo. Era um beijo amoroso agora, leve e sutil.

E eles nem ouviram quando a porta do quarto se abriu e alguém entrou.

"Sarah...? O quê...?"

"...Pai...?"

**x.x.x**

_"Meu pai estava me olhando de uma forma muito confusa. E eu estava constrangida. Eu não sabia como agir, o que falar, nem como olhar para o meu pai depois que ele me pegou beijando o Thomas no meu quarto."_

_"Na verdade, o que eu vi, foi Draco Malfoy olhando de uma forma extremamente fria e cortante para Thomas, e de uma forma imensamente triste pra mim. Eu me senti a pior das pessoas naquele momento, e me perguntei se, caso eu tivesse falado pra eles lá na mesa, alguns minutos antes, se a reação dele não seria melhor."_

_"Eu nunca tinha visto meu pai daquele jeito, e imaginei que se ele tivesse falado alguma coisa, também teria sido melhor. Porque ele não falou absolutamente nada, apenas cortou com aquele olhar indiferente dele. E foi isso que me deixou pior ainda."_

_"Mas da mesma forma como me deixou pior, me deixou com um sentimento de 'Sarah, você precisa remediar isso'. Eu não podia deixar meu pai daquele jeito... não no Natal, não comigo, e muito menos com ele. Por isso eu fui atrás dele."_

_"Eu puxei ele pro quarto dele e fechei a porta. E ele não sairia dali até me perdoar, e até aceitar o meu namoro e estarmos de bem."_

**x.x.x**

"Você não vai falar comigo?" - Sarah perguntou, olhando para o pai, que continuou calado - "Ótimo, porque assim eu posso falar. Então... primeiro, desculpa, pai, por ter te feito ver isso... não era minha idéia de te contar que eu estou namorando com o Thomas. Na verdade, eu pretendia te contar há muito tempo, mas o que sempre me parava era o medo pela sua reação... essa reação que você está tendo agora. Eu queria que você aceitasse bem, e compreendesse que amo o Thomas... e que se você for ver, foi ele quem sempre cuidou de mim e sempre foi meu amigo. E eu não sei se você está assim porque eu não te contei, ou porque você não quer, ou porque você acha que o Thomas é meu irmão e eu não posso ficar com ele. Eu só sei que quero que você entenda que eu gosto dele, e ele me faz bem, acredite. E eu quero ficar com ele, mas não gostaria que, por conta disso, você ficasse desse jeito comigo. Porque eu não quero perder meu pai por causa disso."

O silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Sarah chorava silenciosamente, e limpava sempre suas lágrimas para que seu pai não percebesse que ela estava chorando. Mas ela percebeu que seu pai tinha tomado outra postura. O olhar dele já não era hostil ou indiferente, e muito embora ela não pudesse especificar que olhar era aquele, era algo mais brando que o inicial.

"Você pretende ficar assim comigo por muito tempo?" - ela perguntou, diante do silêncio perturbador dele.

Draco não respondeu. Ele apenas virou-se para a porta do seu quarto e saiu, calmamente. Sarah seguiou-o, e surpreendeu-se quando ele entrou no seu quarto. Thomas ainda estava lá.

E ela não percebeu em que momento seu pai apanhou Thomas pelo colarinho da camisa e colocou-o contra a parede. Quando conseguiu assimilar aquela cena, seu pai já estava falando firmemente:

"Eu sempre gostei de você, Tom, você tem sorte por isso. E sei que você é de longe um dos melhores rapazes que minha filha poderia querer. Na verdade eu sonhava que ela não quisesse nenhum, mas depois descobri que isso é querer demais. Mas fico feliz que seja com você. Mas fique sabendo de uma coisa, filhote de Zabini, se você ousar machucar a minha princesa, você estará morto antes que diga 'desculpa'. Estamos entendidos?"

"Sim... senhor, Sr. Malfoy!" - Tom falou, meio sem jeito, um pouco encabulado e totalmente confuso.

Draco largou Tom e olhou para a filha. Sorriu para ela e abraçou-a.

"Você está crescendo, Sarah, mas sempre será a minha princesinha." - deu um beijo na testa dela e saiu.

Porém, antes que fechasse completamente a porta, ele voltou, e colocou apenas a cabeça para dentro.

"A partir de hoje estão vetados os dois no mesmo quarto, a não ser que esteja de porta aberta." - falou, com certa graça e seriedade, fazendo os dois adolescentes rirem - "É melhor vocês voltarem logo, ou eles vão querer averiguar. E aconselho a vocês contarem logo sobre... bem... vocês estarem juntos... é... vocês sabem..."

"Namoro, pai."

"Que seja."

**x.x.x**

Os três dirigiram-se novamente à sala. E Sarah decidiu ir de mãos dadas com Thomas. Seria a melhor forma de contar para os outros o que estava acontecendo.

Sarah olhou para a mesa, enquanto seu pai se sentava ao lado de Harry, que se divertia, de alguma forma, com os gêmeos. Blaise começou a conversar com seu pai na hora em que ele sentou. E sua mãe... bem... ela olhava debilmente para Thomas e ela, ou mais especificamente para as mãos dadas.

E pelo olhar, Sarah percebeu que sua mãe estava alterada. Eles tinham demorado tanto tempo assim? Bom, pelo menos tempo suficiente para sua mãe se embebedar com uísque de fogo, com certeza.

"Olha, que lindo, querido! Minha filha e seu filho estão namorando..." - ela comentou, chamando a atenção de Blaise - "Não é perfeito? Estamos todos entre família!" - e caiu na gargalhada, apanhando o copo e tomando um generoso gole.

"Querida... você bebeu demais, já está delirando."

"Pai..."

"Blaise..." - ele olhou para Sarah e Thomas e praticamente leu nas expressões deles.

"Isso... é verdade?"

"Então..." - Sarah começou.

"É sim, pai..."

**x.x.x**

_"A reação de Blaise foi bem diferente da do meu pai. Na verdade ele sorriu, e muito. Eu sabia que com ele seria mais fácil. Com o meu pai, de certa forma, não foi tão difícil. Hoje, depois de tantos anos, eu vejo que ele não ficou realmente zangado comigo por conta daquele episódio. Ele estava apenas exprimindo a reação de um Malfoy... ou melhor, de um pai, que achava que perderia sua filha quando ela encontrasse um namorado. Mas a verdade, é que ele nunca vai me perder. Ele é meu pai, não é?"_

_"Eu e Thomas terminamos Hogwarts há três anos. Os gêmeos estão hoje no quarto ano. Meu pai e Harry continuam juntos, assim como minha mãe e Blaise e eu e Thomas."_

_"É natal... e eu gosto dessa época do ano..."_

**x.x.x**

Sarah olhou para a árvore de Natal rigorosamente montada, com arranjos belíssimos e vários presentes debaixo dela.

Blaise acabava de sair da cozinha, carregando um delicioso peru assado, enquanto seu pai trazia o vinho logo atrás. Harry e sua mãe já estavam na mesa, e Thomas sequer tinha chegado.

Ela estava nervosa. Ele tinha prometido estar ali para a ceia de Natal. Conseqüência disso, ela não parava de mexer em seu antigo anel que ele lhe dera. O anel que antes signifcava amizade e agora era um símbolo do amor entre os dois. Acomodou-se melhor no sofá. Não estava disposta a sair dali até que ele chegasse. Fechou os olhos, e acabou adormecendo.

Alguns minutos depois, ela acordou ao sentir o cheiro de um perfume familiar. Concentrou-se apenas no perfume, ainda sem abrir os olhos. Sabia que era ele. Quando abriu os olhos, viu que ele estava ali, agachado próximo a ela, observando-a, há quanto tempo ela não sabia.

"Você estava linda dormindo."

"Estava é?"

"Você é linda."

Ele beijou-a rapidamente e mostrou a ela uma pequena caixa, com um laço de fitas vermelha.

"Pra você."

Sarah abriu a caixinha e seus olhos brilharam ao ver dois filhotes lá dentro. Uma cachorrinha e um gatinho.

"Sabe, eu acho que depois de tanto tempo, o Lex e a Lis precisam de companheiros. Que tal Yuna e Dodge?"

"Está ótimo pra mim, amor." - ela falou, extasiada, beijando-o apaixonadamente logo em seguida.

"Hei, vocês não vêm comer não?" - Draco chamou-os, ao que Sarah deixou os filhotes no chão e foi para a mesa.

Era Natal. A família de Sarah estava reunida e feliz. Ela estava feliz, e era aquilo o que importava.

"Nós vamos viajar." - ela disse, de repente, fazendo com que todos a olhassem - "Sabe, pelo mundo. Sozinhos."

"Como?" - Draco perguntou, como se não acreditasse no que a filha estava dizendo - "Sozinhos?"

"Eu descobri há algum tempo que é melhor dizer antes do que deixar que as pessoas descubram de um jeito desagradável. Mas não se preocupe, papai, eu serei sempre a sua princessinha, mesmo que eu esteja viajando sozinha com um cara." - ela disse, com graça.

"Aquilo que eu te falei ainda está valendo, ouviu bem, filhote de Zabini?"

"Sim, senhor, Sr. Malfoy."

"O que você disse a ele, Malfoy?" - Blaise perguntou, e Draco nem ligou - "Hein, Malfoy?"

"Gente...?" - era Ginny, com um compo de uísque de fogo na mão, já levemente alterada. Aparentemente era sua bebida preferida. - "Feliz natal!" - ela disse, com ímpeto e graça, fazendo todos rirem, e brindarem.

**x.x.x**

Thomas parou na porta do banheiro e observou Sarah através do vidro do box. Ele adorava fazer aquilo, desde que descobrira que ela ficava incrivelmente sexy quando tomava banho.

Estavam fora da Inglaterra há quase três meses, passeando pela Europa e pulando de hotel em hotel. E no momento, estavam em Portugal, Lisboa, no hotel Corinthia Alpha. Sarah dizia que sempre tivera vontade de conhecer o local onde seus irmãos nasceram, e que adoraria aprender a falar português... coisas de Sarah Weasley-Malfoy.

"Você está aí há muito tempo?" - ela perguntou, docemente, colocando a cabeça para fora do box.

"O suficiente para constatar que eu adoro te olhar quando está no banho."

"Sério? E porque não vem tomar banho comigo?" - ela saiu do box e andou vagarosamente até ele.

"Bem, eu tomei banho há meia hora, Sarah."

"Uhm... engraçado..." - ela segurou firmemente a gravata dele, puxando-o até que tocasse levemente os lábios dele, seguindo depois com seus lábios até a orelha dele - "Eu acho que você está tão sujinho..." - falou num sussurro, puxando-o para dentro do box, de roupa e tudo.

Thomas deitou-se com Sarah na cama após o banho e puxou-a para que ficasse encostada ao seu peito. Sentir o cheiro do cabelo dela e da pele dela era umas das coisas que ele mais gostava de fazer, depois de 'fazer amor' e 'tomar banho junto com ela'.

"Acho que estou no paraíso..." - ela comentou, fazendo com que ele a abraçasse mais forte.

"Paraíso?"

"É... na verdade, eu acho que minha vida toda foi, de alguma forma, um paraíso. Isso faz sentido?"

"Uhm... não muito..." - ela riu.

"Veja bem... se não foi um paraíso, cada fase da minha vida constituiu um pedacinho para formar o meu próprio paraíso. Sempre teve você, minha mãe, meus irmãos... e veja que sorte eu tenho de ter três pais. Eu sempre fui feliz, sempre. E agora, mais do que nunca, eu sou feliz. Com você assim, tão pertinho de mim."

"Então, meu amor, se a sua vida sempre foi um paraíso, a minha foi também, afinal, eu sempre estive com você."

"Você tem razão. Mas olha só e pensa comigo, você é uma das pessoas responsáveis por esse paraíso. Parte integrante e definitiva, entende?"

"Às vezes você é doida, Sarah. Mas eu entendo, porque você é meu paraíso." - ela sorrium e virou-se para ele.

"Isso soou piegas, Thomas..." - ele fez biquinho pra ele - "Mas eu gostei... diz de novo que eu sou seu paraíso?"

"Ahhh, você tirou todo o romantismo do momento..."

"Então deixa eu voltar ao romantismo." - ela curvou-se sobre ele e sussurrou baixinho no ouvido dele - "Você também é o meu paraíso, Thomas Zabini!" - e ela não deixou que ele falasse nada, apenas beijou-o, durante um longo tempo.

**x.x.x**

_"Quando eu era criança eu vivia perguntando coisas pra minha mãe, e ela vivia me dizendo coisas novas. Eu acreditava na época que minha mãe sabia de tudo. E de certa forma, ela realmente sabia de tudo. Tudo o que uma criança precisava saber sobre a sua própria família. Principalmente uma família tão complicada como a minha."_

_"Não complicada, exatamente. Na verdade, eu sempre achei que minha família se entendia muito bem, apesar dos históricos de cada um e das revoltas de cada um. Mas para uma criança entender a 'situação' de sua família, essa era a parte difícil. Mas minha mãe soube me explicar bem isso."_

_"Ao longo dos anos eu descobri como lidar com cada um deles. Minha mãe sempre foi a mais fácil de lidar, porque ela sempre foi aberta comigo e sempre me ensinou muita coisa. Blaise... bem, eu até hoje gosto de aprender a cozinhar com ele. Eu e Thomas. Por acaso, Thomas é um ótimo cozinheiro... principalmente quando ele usa aquele avental sem camisa... mas então, prosseguindo... Harry é meio desajeitado às vezes. Minha mãe disse que ele é inseguro. De certa forma, sim... mas ele mudou muito ao longo do tempo, e hoje, acho que ele se parece com meu pai. Será que algum dia eu vou me parecer com o Thomas? Meus irmãos... Andrew é totalmente diferente do Matthew, apesar de serem fisicamente iguais. Andrew é da Sonserina, meio rebelde, extremamente inteligente. Matthew é da Grifinória, inteligente também, mas excepcional no quadribol, e é um pouco mais calmo que o Andrew."_

_"Meu pai. Ele é um caso à parte... porque até hoje eu não consegui entendê-lo completamente. Ele disse que eu nunca vou entendê-lo completamente, porque ele também não me entende completamente. Ele disse que somos muito parecidos. Mas uma coisa é certa. Apesar de eu não entendê-lo como quero, eu nunca vou deixar de ser a princesinha dele, nem ele deixará de ser o meu 'papai'."_

_"O Thomas... talvez eu sempre soubesse que ele seria o meu amor eterno. Talvez não. Mas eu fico feliz pelas coisas terem acontecido da forma que aconteceram. Descobri muitas coisas com ele e ele me fez ver muitas coisas e mesmo descobrir muitas coisas sobre mim. Eu o entendo tão bem como ele me entende, e hoje, um olhar basta para que eu saiba se ele está feliz ou triste. E um gesto me diz o que fazer para deixá-lo melhor, em qualquer ocasião. _

_"Essa é a minha família. E esse é o significado que eu dou, hoje, a este termo. Família: bagunça de pessoas esquisitas que se chamam de pai biológico, mãe, pais honorários, meio-irmão adotado e posteriormente namorado, irmãos verdadeiros. E muito embora seja esquisito, foi com estas pessoas que criei laços eternos."_

_"Por Sarah Weasley-Malfoy Zabini"_

**FIM****  
**


End file.
